Mala idea
by CrimsonSavior
Summary: One-Shot Illya x Miyu: Tal vez... No fue tan mala idea


Miyu lo sabía. Sabía que era una mala idea y aun así no se opuso a la idea de ir a casa de Illya vestida de maid. La pobre casi se desmaya al verla parada frente a su puerta y encima vestida así, sin contar que prácticamente la arrastró hasta su cuarto seguidas de una divertida Ruby, Sapphire y una curiosa Kuroe.

-Y bien… ¿Miyu-san que te trae por aquí? – preguntó Ruby echándole una que otra ojeada a Illya que estaba sospechosamente quieta.

-Solo vengo a visitar a Illya – contestó, un poco abrumada al estar vestida así.

-Pero si vienes vestida así es por algo, ¿no crees, Illya? – Kuroe sonrió traviesamente hacia Illya, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

Illya se sentía como un león enjaulado, estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no saltarle encima a Miyu, apenas había conseguido contenerse las otras veces y ahora aparecía ella como si nada en la puerta de su casa. Maldición, pensó Illya, si solo el hecho de que sintiera atracción hacia la morena empeoraba las cosas más las insinuaciones de Ruby y Kuroe.

-¡Oh! ¡Miyu-san! Di… - Ruby se acercó a Miyu y comenzó a susurrarle cosas no muy apropiadas debido al rubor en las mejillas de la morena.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Ahora ve y usa esa arma mortal

Miyu tragó saliva antes de comenzar a acercarse a Illya, quien cada vez estaba considerando más la idea de saltar por el balcón. Dejando su hombro al descubierto lentamente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas murmuró con voz ronca:

-M-Me he portado mal, puede castigarme, amo.

Illya lo sintió. Todo su mundo desmoronándose, las puertas del cielo abriéndose, el coro de los ángeles y ese interruptor encendiéndose. Ella era un depredador y veía a Miyu como su presa. Sería suya.

-¿I-Illya?

-Un poco no hace daño…, Miyu – susurró Illya acercándose peligrosamente a la morena.

-Nosotras las dejaremos solas – dijo Kuroe tomando a Ruby y a Sapphire para salir.

Una vez solas, Miyu comenzó a tener miedo, ¿Qué le iba a hacer Illya? Aún recuerda la primera vez que piso esta casa con un traje de maid, el día en el que conoció a una Illya muy diferente, la misma que estaba frente a ella ahora mismo con una mirada de lujuria. Pero Illya no pensaba muy bien ahora, arrinconó a Miyu contra la pared y aprovechando el aturdimiento de esta comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello provocando un sobresalto en la morena.

-¡Illya d-detente! – gimió Miyu al contacto de la rubia, que hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Kuroe y Ruby tenían el oído pegado a esta mientras escuchaban los no muy decentes sonidos de Miyu.

-¿Deberíamos entrar? – comentó Kuroe luego de un rato de no escuchar nada.

-No, déjalas, seguro la están pasando bien – dijo Ruby, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo – Nuestras niñas están creciendo…

-Nee-san… - Sapphire miró a Ruby, que solo resopló

-Está bien… - dijo aproximándose para abrir la puerta.

Illya había conseguido capturar los labios de Miyu en un beso algo torpe antes de que Kuroe, Ruby y Sapphire cruzaran la puerta, se separaron justo a tiempo y tal vez haya sido por la tensión del momento que Illya logró ver un brillo en los ojos de Miyu justo cuando se separaron.

-¡Shuu-shu! – exclamó Ruby tirándole agua a Illya de quien sabe dónde como si estuviera ahuyentando un perro.

-Miyu-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Sapphire, Miyu solo asintió, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-¡Espera Ruby, a que viene eso! – exclamó Illya tratando de huir de la mencionada.

-A que casi la violas – habló Kuroe levantando las cejas de forma sugerente

-Miyu lo siento mucho, no se controlarme – dijo Illya agachando la cabeza

-No hay ningún problema…

Las palabras de Illya no habían sido pronunciadas con total verdad, no sentía haberle dado un beso. _Estar tanto tiempo con Kuroe me está haciendo mal,_ pensó la rubia un poco divertida.

Tal vez ese beso quede en el recuerdo como un simple accidente.

Tal vez Miyu le de la mínima importancia a ese beso.

¿Pero por qué el brilló en sus ojos luego de separarse?

¿Acaso ella también sentía algo?

-Hasta luego, Miyu – se despidió Illya horas después

-Adiós, Illya – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubor invadiendo las mejillas de ambas, estar frente a frente y la clásica iluminación del atardecer hacían que ambos corazones latieran desbocados.

¿Acaso esa hermosa calidez en su pecho la compartía con Miyu?

Se compartieron una última sonrisa y antes de que la morena partiera hacía su hogar ambas se dieron un corto beso en la mejilla.

Porque sentir mariposas en el estómago al verla, hacía valer la pena de intentarlo.


End file.
